A New Spiderverse
by spideyfan1995
Summary: A New Universe has spawned following the events of Secret Wars, here we meet the first of the spiders, Peter Parker, The Spider Man.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I guess to tell this story right, I'll have to go from the beginning. My name is Peter Parker, and this is how I became Spider Man.

I can still remember the day, it was June 26th, and I'd gone on a field trip to Oscorp with my science class, I always had a knack for science, something Kaine and Ben enjoyed teasing me about, they were always there for me, sometimes more than Gwen and Mary Jane. Anyway, I'm getting off subject, lets go from the start.

(Peters POV, first person) "Pete!" I could see Kaine and Ben waving me over to a seat, I was pretty shocked to see them on this trip, Ben was always more of a physical kind of guy and Kaine was always more into, well no-one really knew what Kaine was up to... Anyway, I'd barely even started making my way over to them, before I saw Flash's foot extend out and trip me. My face hit the floor with a thud as I heard the laughter of my classmates fill the bus. "What the hell Flash?!" I saw Kaine stand up from his seat and shout over at Flash, Ben was already at my side with Gwen, ready to help me up of the bus floor. "You kids be quiet back there! And get in your seat for Christ's sake, Parker!" (To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2: The Bites

Chapter 2: The Bites

(30 Minutes later, because I'm too lazy to write the full bus ride)

(Same POV as before)

I climbed off of the bus with Gwen and Ben following me, Kaine was already outside and was waving then towards the entrance. "COME ON ALREADY!", Kaine yelled at us "Harry's waiting for us!" We picked up the pace and made our way over to Kaine, "Sorry little bro, Peter was feeling a little travel sick" Ben said with a clear smirk, "Hey! At least I didn't vomit this time!" I remember saying with a joking grin. We walked in and I remember gasping at the sight in front of me, spider's, clearly altered in some way to cure a disease or something like that, I remember running over to the class like a kid to a candy store. Kaine walked over to my side and looked into the cage, "Pretty cool huh? Harry told me about them, yesterday, said they were supposed to cure cancer using radiotherapy or some shit"

He'd barely finished his sentence before we both felt the bites on our necks, both of our hands flew to our necks on reflex, across the room, I heard Ben yelp as he did the same, then I saw them, Three strands of webbing leading down from the ceiling, down to our necks.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry for short chapters. I'm shit at build up, but when Pete becomes Spider Man, chapters will be MUCH longer, Also, there will be two, maybe three, follow up stories starring Kaine, As Scarlet Spider, and Ben, in his spidey suit as Tarantula, hope you enjoy! )

Chapter 3:The Costume.

(PETER'S POV, Third Person)

So, I'm gonna have to skip to a while later, since not much happened with my powers, until the night I won that wrestling match...

(PETERS POV, FIRST PERSON)

I'd just watched that men step into the elevator with the money when I heard a shout, "WHAT THE FUCK MAN! HE GOT AWAY WITH MY FUCKING MONEY!" I looked at him blankly for a second, shrugged, and stepped into the elevator. I'd barely reached the lobby before I heard the gunshot, I set off running towards it, worrying for someone's safety, before I saw it, my Uncle Ben, sprawled out on the pavement, a red stain growing on his chest. "Uncle Ben!" I dropped to my knee's "Somebody get an ambulance! HELP! HELP ME!" (To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4: The Suit

(Sorry about Chapter 3, I wanted to have it finished so I could get straight to the longer chapters, like this one for example, also completely forgot, all characters belong to Marvel, Some characters are original but main characters are Marvels property, also quote marks for thoughts)

Chapter 4: Suiting up

(SAME FUCKING POV)

It had been 3 weeks since Ben's funeral. Kaine, Ben, Gwen and MJ showed up. Well, Ben and Kaine had to. They were family after all. Ben and Kaine are my cousins on May's side.

But, I'm getting off subject, it had been three weeks and following Uncle Ben's advice, I was using my powers for good, Gwen had designed the costume, I thought the webbing under my arms was a little overkill but she insisted I keep it the same. I'd just started my patrol when I saw it, A man in some sort of green body suit, robbing a bank, I quickly web zipped down to him, and prepared for a fight. "You know, this isn't how you take a deposit right? Because this is the 4th time this week" I quipped, That was my first mistake. He pounced on my with a knife in hand, I managed to blast it away with some webbing, and a kick threw him back into the wall. "Shouldn't have brought a knife to a web fight, dude!" He started to come at me again, but I stuck him to the wall with three blasts from my web shooters, 'Man, hope I have some web fluid left!' I heard the sound of sirens approaching, "That's my cue, Prowlie!" I shot a web line and swung away, the cops pulled up and I caught a glance of Prowler being put into the back of the cop car as I realised, I'd run out of web fluid. "Son of biscuit!"

(Harry's POV, Third Person)

Harry stormed down the hallway, it had been 6 months since he'd had to take over Oscorp, and now they'd taken away his own company! His! He opened the door to the lab with his card key. "Stevens! Prepare the machine! We're moving to human testing!" Jake Stevens popped up from behind the console. "But we haven't been cleared sir?" Harry was already in the machine. "Start the machine Stevens" (To be continued)


	5. Chapter 5: The Incident

Chapter 5: The Incident

(Peters POV, 1st person)

I'd made my way into Times Square to meet Gwen, when I saw it, A huge explosion at Oscorp. They report said it had been Harry's lab. I spotted Gwen in the crowd and made my way over. "What happened?" "Huge explosion, I hope Harry's OK. The report said they caught him going in before the explos-" She was cut off as a circular object hit the screen, and exploded. People screamed as he flew into view. A man in suit of green body armour was circling the crowd, another of the objects in his hand. I squeezed Gwen's hand before running into some cover. Within a matter of seconds, I had my suit on and was already swinging towards the "Goblin".

I landed on what was left of the screen and shouted at him, "I get if your not a fan of the Bugle, but hell man, no need for that!" He looked at me and I heard him laugh and throw the bomb at me. I jumped away and managed to cover the "bomb" with webbing, keeping it from exploding. Then, something even more insane happened. Someone in another spidey suit, swung in and knocked the Goblin away and then landed next to me. "Hi" He said. His grin noticeable, even under his mask.

"Who are you supposed to be? Spider Boy?" I joked. "What? No! I'm... Tarantula!" He smiled. "Uh. Cool?" We were interrupted by a bomb landing next to us. We both jumped and landed on the ground as The Goblin flew away. Soon, we were surrounded by news crews and camera's. "Who was that man?" "Are you too the only Spider Men?" "Why do you wear spandex?!" Both, Spiders looked at each other then swung away. (To be continued)


	6. Chapter 6: The Team Up

(Hi everyone! Just a quick announcement this time. This story is gonna have a total of 7 chapters, The Scarlet Spider story will be longer because I have much more material for Kaine, also, The Tarantula story will be a prequel to the events in Scarlet Spider)

Chapter 6: The Team Up

(Peters POV, First Person)

We swung on top of a building and landed next to each other. "So... Who are you?" I looked at him as he pulled off his mask. "Name's Ben Rei-" I choked on my breath and splutered out "BEN?!" He looked at me. "Holy crap. PETER?!" We both stared at each other, before smiling and sitting down. "How did you get power's man?!" He glanced over at me and shrugged. "No clue. I was just walking along one day and all of a sudden I felt this sensation. Then I realised I was stuck to a wall, wasn't long before I found out I had my other powers" I nodded blankly before looking over to the skyline. "Who do you think that guy was?" He asked, looking over at the trail of smoke that remained from his glider. "He was using Oscorp tech... Maybe he was behind the explosion?" Ben's eyes seemed to light up. "Do you think he has Harry?" I looked over at the smoke, "Lets hope not, Ben."

(2 hours later) I was laid on my bed, searching through online file's, trying to find any link between 'The Goblin' and Harry. Some fired scientist out for revenge? A security guard gone insane? I was interrupted by a knock on my door. "Pete?" I opened the door. MJ was stood there, clearly upset, tear marks on her face. "MJ... What's going on?" She looked at me, tears in her eye's. "He took them. The man in the suit. He took Kaine and Gwen." I froze. "MJ. Wait here. I'll get them back." I grabbed my suit off the bed and pulled it on. I swung out of the neighbourhood and towards a trail of smoke.

As I did, I pulled out my phone to reach Ben. "Ben?" "I heard. You following the smoke too?" "Yeah." I swung down to the end of the smoke trail. It was an old Oscorp research facility. The chime of the bell tower near by chiming as I landed on the roof next to Ben.


	7. Chapter 7: The Finale

Chapter 7: The Finale

(Hey everyone! Sorry for the late upload, but I've just moved into my new apartment and Internet only arrived today. Quick side note, I've made a decision regarding the follow up story. Kaine is no longer going to become the Scarlet Spider, instead he will become... DEADPOOL! Which means someone else has to become Scarlet Spider... ;-))

Me and Ben nodded at one another, then jumped down through the skylight. The glass shattered and we dropped into a room. In front of us was a large set of lab equipm

ent and computers. "What the fuck...?" I heard Ben murmur as we stepped towards the computers. "Its on Kaine... The Goblin has files on all of us, I'll just che-" I coughed as I read the files. He knew. He knew, who we, were. Then we heard it. His laugh. That thing still wakes me up at night, so high-pitched and broken. We both spun around and saw him. He was holding Gwen, his armoured glove wrapped around her neck in a vice. "Let her go!" I shouted at him, my hands already prepared to fire a web line.

"I'd rather not, Peter!" He shouted back, his voice still stuck broken. "Who are you?! Why are you doing this to us?!" I screamed. He seemed to break down in laughter as he shouted back. "You still haven't worked it out have you?!" As he said this, he pulled off his helmet and beneath was a true monstrosity. His face was a horrible mesh of Harry and someone else, their face's twisted in a mutated fusion. "Harry?! What... What happened to you?" He didn't speak a word just laughed and flew away out of the broken skylight. I looked at Ben and he was already running off to look for Kaine. I shot out of the window, I swung after The Goblin, my fist already curled in preporation... (OK. Your wondering what the fuck is going on. Well... The ending to this story is going to be in the prelude to the Tarantula story. Sorry!)


End file.
